


Love Is In The Air

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental, Confessions, Dumbasses, Flustered Hinata, Flustered kageyama, Haikyuu is yes, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, I Love You, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Love is in the Air, M/M, Sugamama, Volleyball, but I love them both, cough cough, saltyshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice in the Karasuno Volleyball Club gymnasium was going well until a certain slip of words make the room fall silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> hEY HEY HEEYYY enjoy this idea I came up with in the car. ~

Practice in the Karasuno Volleyball Club gymnasium was going well until a certain slip of words make the room fall silent.

 

~

 

Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement as he soared above the net and grinned at the ~kabooMM~ of the ball hitting the ground. His favorite sound. Well, favorite sound other than Kageyama's voice... wait what?!?! Why did he just think of that?? It MAY be true... but still! Hinata slapped himself out of his trance and shook his head quickly to rid of the thought. Sure he liked Kageyama, but not like that right? 

"Oi, dumbass, nice shot, but what the hell is with that face??" 

Hinata tensed.

"Oh! Uwaa its nothing!!" he blushed.

Of course, Kageyama just HAD to notice that Hinata was focusing on Kageyama instead of the ball. "The toss was like bWah and the spike was all gAah!! Kageyama that was amazing!" Hinata walked over to Kageyama and studied his face. His eyes seemed to give off a look of admiration and Kageyama was actually smiling! Not a scary one!! "Do it again Kageyama!!"

"What?"

"You smiled! Do it again!!"

"Dumbass.." Kageyama blushed.

"I love it when you smile, and I love you!" Wait... what???

Everyone in the gym gasped. Even Hinata stood there in shock at what he said. Kageyama started stuttering. "U-...uh..m.. d-dumb..aass... I- uh.. l-love you too.."

If it was even possible, the entirety of the Karasuno Volleyball Club's jaws dropped farther. No one had expected the oddball duo to think of each other like that. 

Hinata stared at Kageyama, feeling his face burn as he wanted to just crawl inside a hole. But wait.. Kageyama said it back? Hinata averted his eyes towards the ground in realization. He saw a hand moving towards him. He looked up and saw Kageyama was much closer than before, with his hand on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata and Kageyama were in their own world and failed to realize the background noise.

"Woaah, the King actually has feelings??"

"Good one Tsukki!"

"whAT is hAPPENINGGG!?!?"

"omgomomgomgomgomg"

"wHAT"

"Awww"

Hinata was too lost in the sea of Kageyama Tobio's, the one he loves, eyes. The mixture of blue shades made Hinata feel relaxed and at peace with his life. He finally figured things out. He knew he was madly in love with Kageyama since the moment he found out how well they fit. It was all beginning to make sense. Everything was well in his life because he got to admit his feelings, and there was a positive outcome. Hinata Shouyou loves Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio loves Hinata Shouyou. Nothing could be more simple. And that's all Hinata wants. He has a team, the game, and the love of his life to keep him going. Nothing could be more perfect.

And here he was, standing on the gym floor, flustered and eyes filled with emotion while sweat daringly trickled down his face from the practice before, and the intense scene before him. Kageyama's hand on his cheek, slowly leaning in as his soft lips met Hinata's. That was when the world didn't matter. All it is now is their lips together, fireworks erupting in the pit of their stomachs, body in flames, and smiles into the kiss. It's hard not to agree they were the happiest in that moment. Besides on their wedding day, BUT that's another story. 

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Kageyama-kun"

"Hey dumbass..."

"Yeah?"

"Be my boyfriend will ya?"

"OF COURSE KAGEYAMA-KUN"

"Dumbass..." he chuckled at his adorable new boyfriend. 

This is it. Kageyama Tobio was not alone. He had his loving team, and spunky short dumbass. HIS dumbass. Only his, nobody else's. And he was content with that. The King of The Court was now not a fearsome dictator. He felt loved, and he was loved. Kageyama somehow knew that this was never going to change again. He will always be loved. With Hinata's persistence, its quite obvious.

"Um... Kageyama?" Kageyama blinked.

"Huh?"

"We totally just did this in front of absolutely everyone..."

Kageyama chuckled.

"Thats alright" He grabbed Hinata's hand and held it up.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, including Hinata.

"This... is my partner. But not just my partner. Shouyou is my partner, my lover, my sunshine, my anchor, my boyfriend, and most importantly, my dumbass. I mean every word I say right here. I love him. I love Hinata Shouyou. I didn't think I could feel this way until encountering him. So think what you'd like to think but just know I'm happy with him and that's all I could ever ask" He turned to Hinata. "I love you dumbass, don't ever think I won't."

Everyone stared at Kageyama in awe. How could someone go from "King of The Court, raging dictator/tyrant" to someone so loving and happy? Everyone knew the answer. It was all thanks to their short, orange haired decoy. 

Some members clapped, while others pretend bursted into tears, and a few just smiled. Even Tsukishima was quiet and didn't make a remark. He would never admit it, but it was nice seeing them together. It would refresh and grow the team and that's all he wanted. 

"So, practice is over by now anyways, let's clean up!" Daichi ordered.

"We're sorry for disrupting practice..." they bowed.

"Oh its fine. At least you two will get along a bit better now." 

He spoke too soon. As soon as they began to clean up, Hinata and Kageyama argued over who was going to take the carts into the storage room. 

"Didn't you do it last time???"

"Yeah, but I love you so let me do itt!!!" Hinata blabbered. 

"Dumbass... fine... but for the record, I love you more."

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT"

The arguement continued until everyone was about to part ways and go home. Hinata grasped the raven haired boy's hand tightly and marveled at the scene they created, it still fresh in his memory. As they were about to start walking out of the gym, they were interrupted by a cough.

"Suga are you okay?" The members began forming a semi circle around suga. 

"I think something is in the air" he coughed out the sentence. Some exchanged worried glances.

Suga looked up at Kageyama and Hinata.

"I think I know what it is!"

"What is it!?? Tell us!!"

Suga walked towards Kageyama and Hinata accusingly. They shared a strange look.

"It's... love" He whispered and chuckled softly as he walked over to his bag and left.

Everyone stood there in shock. Then suddenly, Nishinoya and Tanaka burst out laughing, leading in the rest of the team giggling at Suga's remark.

Kageyama scowled at his senpai. "That sneaky..-" 

"Kageyama-kun don't mind it. It was just a joke. Now c'mon lets go! Race you to the gate!!" Hinata bursted out the door, almost forgetting his bag. 

Kageyama chuckled softly and walked over to his bag, grabbed it, and chased after Hinata.

The newly formed couple walked their route in comfortable silence, holding hands with smiles on their faces. This was all they needed in life. Nothing could be better. They have volleyball, a great and reliable team, and most importantly, they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ~


End file.
